80sslasherfandomcom-20200214-history
The Slumber Party Massacre (1982)
Title: The Slumber Party Massacre Release date: November 12th, 1982 Tagline: "I love you." Budget: $250,000 The Slumber Party Massacre (1982) is a popular early '80s slasher that spawned a three film franchise. A paradigm exploitation of the genre that features a plot that is as straightforward as they come-- Psycho on the loose. Damsels partying late and alone. Horny guys being demolished. Nudity, Drugs, & Death galore. Plot Trish Devereaux (Michelle Michaels), an 18-year-old high school senior, decides to throw a slumber party while her parents are away for the weekend and their neighbor Mr. Contant (Rigg Kennedy) is given the job of checking in on the girls during the night. Trish wakes up to the sound of her radio, switches it to another channel, gets dressed, discards her old toys in a paper bag and puts it in the trash can, shortly before heading to school. Meanwhile, a mass murderer with a fondness for power drills, Russ Thorn (Michael Villella) has escaped from prison, kills a telephone repair woman (Jean Vargas) with a power drill and steals her van. Trish meets up with her friends Kim (Debra Deliso), Jackie (Andree Honore) and Diane (Gina Hunter) and the girls on her basketball team. The new girl, Valerie Bates (Robin Stille) is invited by Trish, but refuses after hearing Diane talking cruelly about her. Russ Thorn watches the girls leave school from the van and a girl named Linda (Brinke Stevens) goes back inside the school to retrieve a book for a test, only to be locked inside and attacked by Thorn, who drills her right arm. She eventually hides in the shower room, but the killer somehow finds a locked door, drills it down and kills Linda offscreen. That evening, the party and the bloody decimation begins of the girls, as they smoke pot and talk about boys. Valerie lives next door and is babysitting her younger sister Courtney (Jennifer Meyers) while their divorced mother is away for the weekend. Diane's boyfriend John (Jim Boyce) and two other guys from school, Jeff (David Millbern) and Neil (Joe Johnson), arrive and spy on the girls undressing. Thorn kills Mr. Contant, drilling through his neck, and meanwhile, Courtney is begging Valerie to go crash the party, but Valerie protests. Diane begins making out with John in the car and after she gets out to ask Trish permission to go off with John, she comes back to find him decapitated. Diane tries to flee, but is murdered with the drill. While the girls are on the phone with their coach, Mrs. Jana (Pamela Roylance), the pizza guy is discovered dead, with his eyes crudely gouged out. Coach Jana hears the girls screaming and calls Valerie to check on them and decides to drive over to the house to check on them. The girls try calling the police, but Thorn cuts the phone line before they are connected. The teens arm themselves with knives and Jeff and Neil try to run for help, but are gorily killed by Thorn. Russ gains entry to the house, murders Jackie and chases Kim and Trish upstairs. Courtney and Valerie go over to the house, but find the house empty and dark, unaware of the horror that has happened. Trish and Kim have barricaded themselves in Trish's bedroom. They hear Valerie, but ignore her, thinking she may be the killer's friend. Thorn enters the bedroom through a window and stabs Kim to death. Trish flees and hides. Courtney and Valerie enter Trish's house and find Kim dead. Thorn attacks them and Valerie escapes to the basement while Courtney hides under the couch. Coach Jana arrives and seeing the killer, beats him with a fire poker but he quickly murders her. Trish manages to stab Thorn with a butcher knife, but this barely slows him down. Valerie runs up with a machete and chases Thorn out the back door, managing to cut off the drill bit, sever his hand and slash his stomach, forcing him into the swimming pool. A shaken Courtney, Valerie and Trish embrace but Thorn arises and attacks the girls. There is a struggle between the two, but Thorn lands on and gets impaled with the machete and dies. Valerie and Trish break down into tears upon killing Thorn. Courtney looks on as police sirens are heard in the distance. Notes Write the second section of your page here. Villain * Michael Villella as Russ Thorn Review Cast & Credits *Michelle Michaels as Trish Devereaux *Robin Stille as Valerie 'Val' Bates *Michael Villella as Russ Thorn *Debra Deliso as Kimberly 'Kim' Clarke *Andree Honore as Jackie *Gina Smika as Diane *Jennifer Meyers as Courtney Bates *Joseph Alan Johnson as Neil *David Millbern as Jeff *Jim Boyce as John Minor *Pamela Roylance as Coach Rachel Jana *Brinke Stevens as Linda *Rigg Kennedy as Mr. David Contant *Jean Vargas as Mary/Phone Repairer Woman *Anna Patton as Mrs. Devereaux *Howard Purgason as Mr. Devereaux Category:Movie Category:1982